Crash vs speedy
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight a cat in white armor is zipping past an island suddenly he rushes past the bandicoot we all know this get's crash angry as crash runs to him the cat in white armor then stops and turns around as crash then does the bring it on taunt speedy: you want a fight you got a fight buddy speedy then takes out his sword as both fighters get into a fighting stance Fight WHO IS FASTER?! FIGHT! speedy ran at crash but he dodges and jumps on speedy's head speedy angrily then uses his jetpack to fly into the bandicoot from behind this knocks crash into a tree speedy then goes in to finish him off but then crash spins into speedy knocking him on his back speedy then get's up and slashes a few times at crash 30 crash however counters the last slash and throws speedy away crash then does his pelvic thrust but then speedy comes back blistering with fury as he does a big slash to the bandicoot sending him into the ground 18 speedy goes in to stab him but crash kicks him in the face in slow motion the speed returns to normal as speedy is sent spinning on the ground and lands in a dynamite factory speedy: uh oh boom! the dynamite explodes speedy is sent into crash as they both land on they're faces they both get up and continue fighting 14 speedy then has enough and does a pose speedy pink smoke swirls around the sword holster as he then reveals a second sword speedy: time to finish this hya! speedy unleashed the cat's eye slash at it hit crash 11 or atleast his pants as they tear off crash covers himself in embarrassment as he runs off to get a new pair speedy laughs at that that however get's crash mad as he shoots wumpaa from his bazooka hitting speedy in the face crash then starts shooting at speedy with more wumpaa's speedy then slashes through them easily 7 speedy then slashes crash's bazooka as crash runs off and speedy chases after him crash then uses an air attack from his helicopter pack and starts throwing wumpaa fruits from above speedy is then hit by an air kick from crash and sent flying crash then smiles and rides off but then speedy flies in using his pizza bird armor 3 speedy attacks crash nonstop and send him down but then crash appears in his mecha suit and stomps onto speedy but he uses his pizza bird slash to destroy the mech suit out of options crash sumoons aku aku as nothing can damage him so with little choice speedy uses the supreme catatonic and ounce inside he finishes crash off with a big stomp crash in flattened making aku aku fly off KO! crash then walks off like a crab being flattened as speedy jumps out of the catatonic and poses speedy: pizza power i win! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....SPEEDY CERVICHE!